The invention refers to a replacement device for an electronic monitoring system and especially a replacement device for a video monitoring system. The monitoring system has a removable segment of a casing wall with a connection field having a plurality of individual connections. The removable segment is detachable when the monitoring system fails.
Monitoring systems, in particular such systems with a plurality of sensors, detectors, or video cameras for monitoring objects, are known in a wide variety of models. In particular, devices are known for such systems that have a plurality of external connections on one side of a casing and thereby preferably on the back of this casing, forming a connection field on which a plurality of external sensors, detectors and/or cameras can be connected. The configuration of the external connections is always freely selectable and generally is based on a desired or defined monitoring program, in which the selected configuration is taken into account.
Should it become necessary to replace the respective device due to a defect or required maintenance, etc. with another device, then it was, up until now, necessary to disconnect all lines connected to the external connections from these connections and after replacement of the device to reconnect these connections according to the original configuration of the connections. This is not only time-consuming, but can also result in considerable errors.
The object of the invention is to present a device that prevents these disadvantages.
To achieve this object, a replaceable device with a connection field is provided.